


Little Danger

by astoryandasong



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: They can do great things together.Set while Oswald is Mayor and AU from there.





	Little Danger

“Thank you.” Jim says, and means it.

Three days ago a six year old girl from the Heights went missing. She was the fifth young child from that area to go missing. It didn’t even make the front pages- the children were poor, from the wrong area, not white.

But the child’s mother had heard there was one policeman in Gotham who would at least listen to her fairly and so she had waited for Jim on the steps of the precinct clutching a picture of her daughter. 

Rosalita Garcia had a gap between her front teeth and enjoyed playing skip rope in the street with her friends. Missing persons had done the bare minimum with Mrs Garcia and sent her away, much to Jim’s disgust. 

So he went to Oswald for information. 

Oswald has laid down some rules in Gotham. He’s heard them whispered on the streets. No kids at all, involved in anything being number one. 

The Vice squad actually love Oswald. The underage kids working the streets are suddenly getting help. The underpaid and overworked social workers are getting attention from city hall. 

The thing is, he’s actually good at being Mayor. It’s kind of annoying and unexpected that the various crime syndicates are actually being quiet for once. There had been some very messy examples at the beginning when someone stepped out of line. Some areas of Gotham which had been no go areas even for the cops were suddenly quieting down. 

So when he turned up at his office with Rosalita’s picture and the names of the other kids he was sure that Oswald would help.

He tried not to be too depressed that he was more confident in Oswald’s help than his own department’s. 

Oswald had listened intently and motioned for Jim to sit in a chair by his fire while he made some calls. 

He’d given Jim an address in one of Gotham’s more affluent suburbs about half an hour later. Grabbing Harvey on the way, he’d arrived there to find Rosalita alive. They’d arrested three men and a woman, including a prominent real estate attorney.

Twelve hours in the box, countless coffees and one cigarette later they had the locations of the other children as well as an in with an international trafficking ring. 

It was a good day's work. 

So when he arrives again at City Hall, he has a bottle of wine and an expression he knows is giving far too much away.

“Thank you.” He says, and means it. There is so much more work to be done, but they made a start today. 

Oswald looks tired but happy, without the sharp edge that usually characterise his smiles. 

“Happy to help Jim.” He takes the wine and examines the bottle briefly.

Jim is too tired not to smile back. 

“I was just about to order some food. When was the last time you ate?”

“Maybe yesterday. I had some crackers earlier though.”

“Stay then, eat before you go.”

Something nervous about Oswald still in these little overtures. In matters of crime and politics he always seems confident. But here he looks at the floor, certain of refusal but taking the chance anyway. 

“Sure. Nothing fancy though.”

They order pizza. Jim does not make any jokes about penguins and anchovies or make fun of Oswald for liking plain pizza. 

They talk about Rosalita’s neighbourhood in the Heights. Jim is fairly sure that there will be far more eyes there than usual and none of them will belong to the GCPD. 

The sight of him eating pizza like a normal human being is almost too much for Jim’s brain to handle. He lets himself relax too, more than he has in quite a while. 

Oswald seems happy enough to eat quietly. Jim wonders how often he has company. If he has anyone he can really trust apart from Jim himself. 

When was the last time Oswald relaxed?

He finds he likes the way Oswald’s face softens in contentment. A few minutes of stillness in his perpetual motion. 

So he’s sorry when the food is gone and he has to start making noises about leaving. Oswald, for his part, doesn’t look happy about it either. 

It becomes easy, then. He finds himself in Oswald’s office several more times over the next few weeks. They trade information, eat takeout and bit by bit, Oswald shares little bits of his plans for the city. Mrs Garcia had spread the word that there was finally a policeman who would actually do something to help and Jim has had so many walk ins that the other detectives are giving him the stink eye more or less constantly. 

He isn’t unaware that Oswald wants him. The way that he watches Jim’s mouth sometimes when they talk, the faith that he puts in Jim’s ability to do the right thing. Plus, Jim was in the army, it’s not like men have never come onto him before, subtly or not.

Three months ago Jim would have just ignored it- even if he did admire the curve of Oswald’s neck or the softness of his mouth. In black and white, Oswald was a criminal.

But things have been so much more gray lately.

He realises that if he wants to move this any further then he’s going to have to make the move. No way Oswald will. A bit heartwarming to know Oswald values him so much. Even just his company.

So he takes the plunge. Formerly sensible, staid Jim Gordon asks the Mayor to dinner. On his next visit.

“We should do this properly.” He says and watches Oswald’s blooming blush.

“I’d like that.” He looks up at Jim through those insanely long lashes and smiles. 

They’ll go out, be seen together. People will see him as Oswald’s creature, but he doesn’t care about that. Not really, not with the possibility of kissing that mouth and actually getting to help people.

They’re going to do great things together.


End file.
